Craig and Manny
by chris1519
Summary: It took a while for the real feelings to come out. See what happens when they do.
1. Default Chapter

It's was a week after the car wash. It was the end of the day at Degrassi and the students were in the process of leaving school. Craig saw Spinner in the hallway.

Craig: So, What's going on between you and Manny?

Spinner: What do you mean?

Craig: I mean that I've seen the two of you get a little too close lately.

Spinner: Does that bother you?

Craig: In a way.

Spinner: It shouldn't. She's not your girlfriend.

Spinner walked away. Craig was just standing there. Pissed. He walked over to Manny's locker and saw her putting her books in her locker and taking out her bag. He walked up to her.

Craig: What's going on between you and Spinner?

Manny: We're just friends.

Craig: Really. That's not the way it looks.

Manny: Yeh. How does it look?

Craig: Like you want him. And he wants you.

Manny: Really. (Manny thought)

Craig: Well?

Manny: Well What.

Craig: Do you want him?

Manny shut her locker door. Then turned to look at Craig.

Manny: There's only one guy that I ever really wanted.

She walked away and left him standing there.

All the way home, Craig thought about what he felt. Why did he mind so much? Why did it bother him that Manny was close to Spinner? When Craig got home, Joey was in the kitchen.

Joey: Craig dinner's on the stove. Ang and I are going out to get her new shoes. We should be back by 7pm. Oh by the way, Marco called.

Craig: Ok. Thanks Joey.

Joey shut the door and Craig went upstairs to call Marco.

Craig: Dude, you call?

Marco: Yeh. Are we practicing today?

Craig: No. Tomorrow.

Marco: Good I can't get a hold of Jimmy anyway. And Spinner says he busy.

Craig: Busy with what?

Marco: I don't know. All he said was he had someone over. Wouldn't even tell me who it was.

Craig: Why would he keep Paige a secret?

Marco: (clueless) Don't know. Maybe it's not Paige. Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow.

Craig: (thinking) Yeh…. Bye.

Craig picked up the phone again and called Spinner's house. He used the block when he called so his number would not show up.

Spinner: Hello?

Craig didn't answer. He just listened. He heard some noise in the back ground but nothing he could make out.

Spinner: Hello?

Voice from the background: Who is it?

Spinner: Don't know.

Spinner hung up the phone. Craig thought to himself.

Was that her? It did sound a little like her, but I couldn't be sure. What if it was her? She's with him right now.

Craig grabbed his jacket and reached for his bedroom door knob. Then he thought again.

What if that wasn't her. That could've been his mom or even Kendra. I'm not sure. I can't go over there, make a fool out of myself, and have it not be her.

Craig put his jacket down and dropped on his bed. He put his hands behind his head.

Craig thought to himself

What if it was her?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Craig woke up and started getting ready for school. While in the shower, he remembered what he did last night. He remembered what questions he wanted answered. Craig finished getting ready and left for school. On his way, he passed by Manny's house. He wanted to see is she would come out. She didn't. As Craig walked, he could see from a distance Spinner and Manny finishing up a conversation and walking up the steps leading into the school.

Craig went through the first few periods looking at Spinner. He kept wondering if the female voice he heard on the phone last night was Manny's. Thirty seconds before the bell rang and it would be the end of third period. Craig decided it didn't matter if it was Manny or not. He didn't want Manny and Spinner to be close ….._at all_.

When the bell rang, Spinner walked out of the class and went to his locker. He opened the door and got his books out. Craig walked up behind him.

Craig: Spinner.

Spinner: Yeh

Craig: I want you to stay away from Manny.

Spinner: Dude, why do you care?

Craig: Look Spin, I'm telling you. Stay away from her.

Spinner: OOOOOOO, or what? (he said walking away)

Three classes later. Manny was in the hall. She had her locker open and was getting the books out for her next class.

Spinner: Hey, Beauty Queen.

Manny: Hey. Wow that's a cool shirt. Is it new?

Spinner: Yeh, Got it last weekend.

Manny: I got this necklace last weekend too.

Manny held the necklace out. Spinner got closer to see the necklace. Behind Manny, Craig had came around the corner. He saw them. And looked closely. Spinner looked up slightly and saw Craig. Spinner leaned in to kiss Manny. Just as his lips were about to touch her cheek, Craig rushed up and push him away from her.

Craig: Man, I told you to stay away from her.

Manny: What?

Spinner: Well, I guess I didn't listen. (pushing Craig back)

Manny: Look stop you guys. (stepping in between them)

Teacher: Is there a problem here gentlemen?

Craig: No

Spinner: No

Teacher: Get to class!

Spinner walked away first. Then Manny. Then Craig. When the teacher had turned to go back inside the classroom, Craig had followed Manny.

Craig: Manny I want to talk to you.

Manny: About what!

Craig: Spinner!

Manny listened

Craig: You two are too close.

Manny: Too close for who? You?

Craig looked surprised.

Manny: Look Craig, you made your choice.

Craig: You did too!You walked away first! (he said loudly)

Manny: You stayed away for good! (she said slightly louder)

Craig: That was a mistake.

Manny: Yeh…… well….. we've both paid for mistakes.

Craig: Do you want Spinner?

Manny was silent.

Craig: (more sternly) Do you want Spinner?

Manny: I had to get on with my life.

Craig: That's not an answer.

Again Manny was silent.

Craig: MANNY!

Manny: NO! I WANTED YOU, BUT YOU LEFT.

Craig stared at her for a moment, then grabbed her hand.

Manny: What are you doing?

Craig: Something I should have done a long time ago. Come here.

They walked into an empty room. Craig led Manny to a desk. She leaned against it. Craig took both of Manny's hands in his and kissed them.

Craig: I want you to. Be my girlfriend?

Manny was silent. She looked down at the ground for a few seconds and then back up at him.

Manny: What took you so long?

She smiled at him. Craig grabbed her and they hugged.


	3. Chapter 3

When they left the room, they started walking down the hall on their way to class. At the other end of the hall, Manny noticed Ashley and Ellie talking in one corner and Jimmy, Hazel and Marco talking in the other corner. Manny wondered how Craig would handle it.

Manny's POV

So many times before he had hid me and the fact we were seeing each other. I would be so hurt and so angry at him. Now, I'm over that. I will never let anyone hide me ever again. This is it.

As they approached the end of the hall, Ashley turned. Ellie turned. Marco turned and Jimmy and Hazel turned. Craig grabbed Manny's hand and held it.

Craig: What's up guys? (He said to Marco and Jimmy)

Marco: Not much man, we practicing today?

Craig: Yes. My garage 5 o'clock

Jimmy: Good. We need to get ready for my cousin's party we have in a few weeks.

Hazel: Hi Manny. You know there's practice for spirit squad today, right?

Manny: Yeh, I'll be there.

Craig continues to hold Manny's hand.

Marco: So is it official? (looking down at their hand holding)

Craig: Yep. It's official.

Ashley, who was across the hall, overheard what Craig said. She slammed her locker shut and walked in the opposite direction. Ellie looked at Craig and followed Ashley down the hall.

Jimmy: Don't pay attention to her. She'll get over it.

Marco: Yeh.

Craig: Well, we gotta get to class. Later.

Jimmy: Later guy.

Hazel: Later Manny.

Manny: Bye.

After the last few classes ended, It was 3:10 p.m. Students were leaving. The halls were almost empty.

Craig shut his locker and Spinner stood behind the door.

Spinner: So, I heard about you and Manny.

Craig: Yeh.

There was a pause.

Spinner: We practicing today?

Craig: 5 o'clock. My house.

Spinner shook his head okay and walked away without saying anything else.

Craig walked down the hall to find Manny. He looked in the gym, she wasn't there. He walked around the corner and saw her through the library window. She was checking out a book. She and the guy behind the counter were talking and laughing. Craig walked towards the door but did not go inside. As the doors opened because of someone walking out, he heard Manny say 'I'll see ya later, thanks'. Manny walked out the door.

Manny: Oh hey

Craig: Hey there you are.

Manny: Yeh, I had to check out a book for a class.

Craig: So your practice is at 4.

Manny: Yeh I better go.

Craig: You still have 45 minutes.

Manny: Uh ha

Craig: Don't you think there's something we can do for 45 minutes.

Manny smiled and took Craig by the hand and led him down to the basement. They had been there one time before. Manny had hopped on a ledge and sat down. She pulled Craig in front of her and started kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

Twenty minutes had gone by before they began to speak to each other.

Craig: So, What class is the book for?

Manny: English. I got to do a paper.

Craig: And the guy in the library?

Manny: That was David.

Craig: Uh ha.

Manny: You're not jealous, are you?

Craig: no

Manny: Good there's nothing to be jealous about. He's a friend.

Craig: A friend that likes you.

Manny: He's a friend.

Manny pulled Craig close again and began kissing him. This time she wrapped her legs around his waist. Craig's hands started to move down towards Manny's butt. She held him. It started to get intense, when the alarm on Craig's watch went off. They stopped kissing.

Manny: What time is it?

Craig: 3:45

Manny: Why was your watch set for that?

Craig: I had to pick up Ang a couple days ago and I didn't want to forget.

Manny: It's a good thing. Well, I better go.

Craig kissed her once more and backed away so she could get down. They walked towards the stairs and held hands going up. Craig walked Manny to the gym.

Craig: I'll talk to you later

Manny: Ok

He gave her one more kiss and left.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

Manny walked into the locker room to change her clothes. She opened her locker.

Paige: So I hear it's official?

Manny: What?

Paige: You and Craig.

Manny: Yeh it is.

Paige: Well I never would have thought.

Manny: Then I guess you were wrong.

Paige started to walk away. Then turned back.

Paige: Manny?

Manny turned around.

Paige: Seriously……… be careful this time.

Manny smiled and shook her head yes.


	4. Chapter 4

CRAIG'S GARAGE

Craig was writing down lyrics. Marco was tuning. Spinner was practicing and so was Jimmy.

Craig: Hey Guys! (He yelled) We have three weeks until Heather's party. I've written two new songs and then I say we do old ones.

Marco: Is that going to be enough?

Craig: Yeh. We'll just space them out. We'll play live, put the stereo on with a kiss-ass CD when were taking a break, then play again.

Jimmy: Sounds Good.

Spinner: Let's get started then.

Craig: 1, 2, 1,2,3,4 (the music began)

They practiced for two hours. Then stopped.

Craig: We're goin' to need way more practice

Marco: Well, not today. I gotta go.

Jimmy: Yeh me too.

Craig: How's everyone for Wednesday?

Marco: Sounds good

Jimmy: Yeh that's good for me.

Craig: Spin?

Spinner: Good.

Craig: Wednesday then. See you guys tomorrow.

Marco/Jimmy/Marco: Later man.

Craig straightens up and then turned off the lights.

JOEY'S HOUSE

Craig walked in the house. Joey was sitting on the couch with Caitlyn. Angela was playing on the rug.

Joey: How was practice?

Craig: Not bad, but we need a lot more before the party.

Joey: What party?

Craig: Oh, in about 3 weeks, Jimmy's cousin is having a party and she asked us to play.

Caitlyn: That sounds like good exposure.

Craig: Yeh, it is.

Joey: Hey Craig. (Joey said looking at a letter)

Craig: (Craig said from the kitchen; serving his dinner)

Joey: Come here for a sec.

Craig put his plate on the counter and went into the living room.

Joey: Sit down. Did your dad own a cabin?

Craig: A…Yeh. We used to go up there some summers. Why?

Joey: Well according to your father's will, the cabin is fully paid for and it belongs to you. Legally, it will be yours on your eighteenth birthday. For now it's in a trust.

Craig: I haven't thought about that cabin for a long time.

Caitlyn: You ok?

Craig: Yeh……I'm going to go eat now.

Craig took his plate upstairs to his room. Angela followed behind him.

Caitlyn: So what do you think?

Joey: Well Craig's dad had a few different kinds of properties.

Caitlyn: Just watch out for him and the properties.

Joey: I'm just a little out of touch with that kind of stuff.

Caitlyn: Hey, I have a close friend who deals with properties and contracts. I cold ask him what he thinks you should do.

Joey: He?

Caitlyn: Yeh he. He's real nice and sweet.

Joey: Just how close is this friend?

Caitlyn: I met him a couple of years ago.

Caitlyn: He wasn't bad-looking either.

Joey slowly pushed Caitlyn's hair form her neck and then kissed it. Then he started tickling her.

Joey: Who's the guy? The guy. The guy. Who is he?

Caitlyn was laughing. And when she caught her breath, she spoke.

Caitlyn: Just a friend.

Joey: Who wasn't bad-looking.

Caitlyn: I was kidding. (still laughing)

Joey: I'm going to go up and put Ang to bed. Then I'm going to come back and make you forget about that guy.

Caitlyn (chuckled): I'll be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT MORNING

Craig came downstairs and saw Joey making breakfast. Ang was eating and Caitlyn had left early. Craig grabbed some and began to eat.

Craig: Joey?

Joey: Yeh.

Craig: talking about the cabin last night made me remember things I've forgotten.

Joey: Uh ha

Craig: And I want to go up there and see it.

Joey: Craig I can't take off right now.

Craig: Actually Joey, I want to go by myself

Joey: Ah ha (thinking)

Craig: Oh come on Joey. I'm old enough.

Joey: I don't know Craig.

Craig: Joey……….it reminds me of my mom. I think I've been away from her too long.

Joey looked at Craig and thought.

Joey: tell you what, let me think about it and I'll give you and answer later.

Craig: thanks Joey.

Craig finished eating, picked up his bags, and headed for the door.

Craig: Bye Baby girl (he said to Angela)

Angie: Bye Craig.

Craig opened the door and left.

AT SCHOOL

Craig walked into school, went upstairs, and saw Manny at her locker.

Craig: Hey beautiful

Manny: Hey. I thought you were going to call last night.

Craig: Sorry, I got caught up talking to Joey about my father.

Manny: Everything all right.

Craig: I'll tell you about it after school. Right now I want to get to class a little early, I got to talk to Sean.

Manny: Anything wrong?

Craig: No, but I think he and Ellie are having problems.

Manny: Really?

Craig: Yeh, I'll see you at lunch.

Manny: OK

Manny: Hey Em.

Emma: Hey Manny. What's going on?

Manny: Not much.

Emma: you look happy.

Manny: I am.

Emma: That's right. I heard about you and Craig.

Manny: I was going to call you yesterday, but after practice I ate, did homework and fell asleep.

Emma: Don't worry about it. It's about time you two got together. I'm happy for you.

They walked a few more steps. Two doors down another student was going to class. She stopped and gave a cold stare.

Emma: But, I know one person who's not.

Manny looked. It was ASHLEY.

DOWNSTAIRS

Craig: Hey Sean.

Sean: Hey

Craig: What's going on?

Sean: Not much man.

Craig: You looked stressed.

Sean: Man, sometimes living with Ellie feels like a job. Don't ever give a girl your heart.

Craig: Too late.

Sean: That's right. I heard about you and Manny. Luck to you man. Besides it's Manny. She's cool.

Craig: And Ellie's not?

Sean: She is. I just don't know if I want this life anymore.

Craig: what?

Sean: a life with Ellie

Craig: Is there someone else?

Sean: Maybe.

They walked into class.

AFTER SCHOOL

Craig was standing outside talking to Jimmy and Hazel while waiting for Manny. They were talking about the party.

Hazel: So the party's three weeks from Saturday?

Jimmy: Yeh my cousin's asking if we'll be ready by then.

Craig: Off course we'll be ready.

Jimmy: We're practicing tomorrow?

Craig: Yes, and make sure Spinner knows. He always forgets.

Hazel: So who's on the guest list?

Jimmy: Guess people from her school.

Hazel: What about from here?

Jimmy: Well she said we could bring dates.

Manny came out of school.

Craig: Well I'll see you later at practice. (to Jimmy)

Jimmy: Later man.

Manny: So what's going on?

Craig: Well we were talking about the party. Its three weeks from Saturday, so don't make any plans.

Manny: OK

Craig: And last night Joey told me that my father left me a cabin in his will.

Manny: A cabin?

Craig: Well my mother and I used to take vacations up there. It's in a trust right now. Anyway, I've asked Joey if I could go up there and see it again.

Manny: What did he say?

Craig: He's still thinking about it. I think he's going to give me an answer tonight.

Manny: Well I hope you get to go.

Craig: Me too.

They approached Manny's house.

Manny: Well I better go in.

Craig leaned down to kiss her.

Craig: I'll call you tonight.

Manny: OK

Craig walked away. Manny went inside. Craig walked to his home. He saw Joey's car in the drive way.

Joey: Craig, you're home.

Craig: Yeh.

Joey: Well I know that you have been waiting for an answer. So, I've decided to let you go. For one day. You can go this Saturday spend the night and be back early Sunday.

Craig: Really? (he said excitedly)

Joey: I want you to take the cell phone so you can call when you get there. And I'll give you a little money for food.

Craig: Thanks Joey.

Craig gave Joey a hug and then ran upstairs.

Craig grabbed the phone and dialed.

Hello, a voice said

Craig: Manny, it's Craig.

Manny: Hi

Craig: Guess what……..he's letting me go.

Manny: That's great. When are you leaving?

Craig: Saturday.

Manny: When are you coming back?

Craig: Sunday. I'm only staying up there for one night.

Manny: Well you'll have to tell me all about it when you get back.

There was a long pause

Manny: Craig. Are you there?

Craig: Yeh. I'm here.

Manny: What's wrong?

Craig: I was just thinking.

Manny: About what?

Craig: Why don't…………..

Manny: What? (she said curiously)

Craig: Why don't you come with me?

Manny: What? (she said surprised)

Craig: Come with me. I could show you what it's like there.

Manny: yes. (she said quickly)

Craig: Get Emma to cover for you.

Manny: all right. I'll give her a call right now. I better start _really_ helping around the house for the next couple of days.

Craig: Yeh me too. I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow at school.

Manny: OK.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday night. The band had just finished practicing and Craig was straightening up in the garage.

Craig: (thinking) Jimmy is always forgetting something.

Craig hung Jimmy's jacket up on a hook. Then he heard a knock at the door. With his back towards the door, he yelled.

Craig: Yeh. Come in. Jimmy, man you are always forgetting something.

Craig turned around. It wasn't Jimmy.

Craig: Ashley! What are you doing here?

Ashley: I just came to talk to you.

Craig: about what?

Ashley: Why have you been ignoring me?

Craig: I'm haven't been ignoring you.

Ashley: Well you haven't talked to me lately.

Craig: Ashley………I've been busy. The band has been practicing. I'm dealing with stuff that has to do with my dad.

Ashley: And Manny?

Craig: What about her?

Ashley: I just don't understand how you could be with her again after all the things we shared together.

Craig: Ash it wasn't that I didn't love you. I just love her too.

Ashley: I can't believe you did this to me again.

Craig turned to put his guitar away. Ashley noticed a letter on the table. She quickly read it and then put it in her pocket.

Craig: Look I spent a long time dwelling over this and I realize that Manny was the one. I should have been honest but I wasn't.

Ashley: You two won't last.

Craig: (Craig turned towards her) What are you talking about?

Ashley walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob.

Ashley: I'll make sure of that.

Just then Jimmy came in.

Jimmy: Hey Ash.

Ashley didn't look at Jimmy. She walked out without saying anything else.

Jimmy: What was that all about?

Craig: She's bitter.

Jimmy: Better watch out man. A woman scorned is your worst enemy.

Craig: I'm beginning to see that.

Jimmy: Anyway, I just came back for my jacket

Craig grabbed Jimmy's jacket off the hook.

Craig: Let me ask you something. Was Ashley bitter when the two of you broke up?

Jimmy: Well let's see. She cheated on me with Sean. Her fault.

Took E. Her fault. And when we got back together the second time, she called it quits first. Her fault. So the answer to your question would be no.

Craig: Great.

Jimmy took his jacket and walked towards the door.

Jimmy: Oh I didn't cheat on her either. (Jokingly)

Craig: (grinned) thanks man.

THE NEXT MORNING

Joey: Come on Craig, you got to get moving. The bus leaves at 10:00.

Craig rolled over. He laid there for a few more seconds. Then he thought of Manny.

Craig: OK Joey. (He got up out of bed)

Craig got his bag down from the closet and stuffed some clothes into it. Then he called Manny.

Manny: Hello.

Craig: Hey, are you up?

Manny: Yes.

Craig: Meet me at the park at 9:30

Manny: OK

Craig: Did you talk to Emma?

Manny: Yes, she's going to cover for me.

Joey: CRAIG!

Craig: OK I'll see ya.

Manny: Bye.

Craig went downstairs with his bag.

Joey: Ok here's the phone. I want you to use it to call me only. Here's some money for food. And what time does your bus leave tomorrow?

Craig: At 10

Joey: Ok. Do you want me to take you to the bus stop?

Craig: No. That's ok, I can walk. It's not that far.

Joey: Well you better go then.

Angela: Bye Craig.

Craig: Bye baby. (He said hugging her) You know someday I will take you with me.

Angela: OK

Angela gave Craig a kiss on the cheek. Craig picked up this bag, said good bye and walked out the door. As Craig walked to the park, he felt free. Anything was possible and he was on his own for the next day and a half. As he approached the park, he saw Manny. Her hair was pulled back and she had her bag on her shoulder.

Manny: hey (she said kissing him)

Craig: hi. Are you ready?

Manny: I've been waiting for this.

Craig: Come on let's go.

Manny: I can't believe that we are on our own.

Craig: We are. Isn't it cool?


	7. Chapter 7

Craig and Manny arrived at the cabin a little after 12. Craig unlocked the door and they both walked in.

Craig: So what do you think?

Manny: (Manny looked around) It's great.

Craig: Come out back.

They set their stuff down and walked to the back door. He took her hand and led her outside.

Craig: see that lake?

Manny: yes.

Craig: We use to row our boat around it at night. Well, rather my mom did.

Manny: Where's the boat?

Craig: Come on.

Craig: there (he said pointing to the boat) Lets go.

Manny: are we going now?

Craig: maybe in a while.

They stood at the end of the dock looking out.

Manny: It's real pretty here. Is there anybody else around here?

Craig: I think the closest people, if they're there, are down the road.

Manny: Good, lets go swimming.

Craig: Right now?

Manny: Yes.

Manny took off her shirt off. She had her bikini top underneath and was wearing jean shorts which she left on. She jumped in. The water was cool. But because of the heat, it felt nice. Craig took off the t-shirt he was wearing and left on his shorts.

Craig: I can't believe I'm here.

Manny: Neither can I.

Craig looked around and remembered what it had been like years ago.

Manny: Hey. What's wrong?

Craig: Nothing. Just thinking.

Manny: Well don't get to distracted. (She said starting to splash him)

Craig turned back around and started splashing back. This went on for a few minutes. As they got closer to each other, the splashing stopped.

Craig: Guess you can't splash anymore. (Craig said holding her arms)

Manny: Soon (laughing)

Craig took Manny's arms and put them around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and moved down from there. They kissed. Manny's hands ran though Craig's hair. All the feelings that they had shared for each other started to emerge. The heat was being recreated between them. It started to get intense when Manny broke the kiss.

Manny: Craig, we need to be careful.

Craig: ok. (He said moving his lips down to her neck) I want to get close to you again Manny.

Manny: I want to get close to you too. But before I can do that, I need to tell you a few things.

Craig stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

Craig: like what?

Manny: Well….

A voice: Hello?

Just then a voice interrupted them. They both looked up at the dock.

A voice: Do you know whose cabin that is?

Craig: Mine.

Voice: Hey, do you mind if I use your phone? My truck stalled up on the road.

Craig: Yeh sure. One second.

Craig turned back to Manny.

Craig: to be continued?

Manny shook her head yes. They both swan back to the dock and got out of the lake. They walked over to the guy.

A voice: sorry about that.

Craig: Hey. No problem. So your truck stalled?

Voice: Yeh not to far from here.

Craig: Come up to the house. The phone's inside.

Voice: Thanks, man. Oh by the way, my name is Matt.

Craig: I'm Craig. This is Manny.

Matt: Hi. (He said looking at Manny up and down)

Manny: Hi.

Craig: So what are you doing out this way?

Matt: I make deliveries for my uncle's store a mile or two up the road. I haven't seen you two here before.

Craig: This is my family's cabin. I haven't been up here in a while.

All three walked into the cabin.

Craig: I'll go get the phone. (Craig went to the bedroom)

Matt: So how long are you two here for?

Manny: Just until tomorrow.

Matt: That's not long

Manny: No

Matt: Well I'm having a party tonight it you guys want to come.

Manny: Really. Cool.

Matt: Do you know where the convenient store is up the street?

Manny: No. But I think we're supposed to be going to a store later to get some food.

Matt: That's the one. Well it's the white house next to the store.

Craig: Here's the phone.

Matt: Thanks. (He took the phone and dialed)

Manny: Hey, he's giving a party tonight. Do you want to go?

Craig: Do you?

Manny: Yeh it sounds like fun. It's next to the store we need to go to.

Craig: Well………

Matt: Hey. Thanks. My uncle should be here in a few minutes with the tools. He's on his way home and gonna pass though here.

Craig: Good.

Matt: Hey if you want, I could give you a lift to the store.

Manny: Great. I'll go change.

Craig: (Hesitantly) Thanks. I'll be back.

Matt: I'll wait outside.

Craig walked outside and saw Manny talking to Matt. She was laughing. He began to tell Manny another story when Craig interrupted.

Craig: So think you can fix it?

Just then the truck started.

Manny: Wow. That's good.

Matt: Well let's go.

Matt got into the drivers seat. Manny sat in the middle and then Craig. The ride only lasted fifteen minutes, but for all it seemed like an hour.

They reached the store and got out of the truck.

Matt: Go on inside. I have to unload this box and I'll meet you there.

Matt took the box from the back of the truck and went inside the store through the back door.

A voice: Where have you been?

Matt: The damn truck stalled. I had to find a phone.

A voice: From?

Matt: the house down the road.

Just then Manny walked in. Matt looked up.

Matt: Just pick out what you want. (He yelled to Manny)

A voice: I guess that's not all you picked up.

Matt: Vanessa, don't start. (She said with a jealous voice)

Vanessa: Don't start what?

Matt: It's been 5 months. Get over it.

Craig followed a few seconds behind her.

Vanessa: Well, who is that?

Matt: They're from down the road.

Vanessa: What's his name?

Matt: Craig.

Vanessa: Wow.

Matt: Don't even think about it.

Vanessa: Like you said, we broke up 5 months ago. Don't sound jealous now.

Vanessa walked over to Craig.

Vanessa: Hi, I'm Vanessa.

Craig: Craig.

Vanessa: So, I hear you live down the road.

Craig: Yeh. Not too far. This your store too?

Vanessa: Matt's uncle and my father own it together.

Craig: Is that how you two met?

Vanessa: Yeh. How long you here for?

Craig: Just until tomorrow.

Vanessa: Well feel free to take what you need.

Craig: Thanks.

Craig walked to the other end of the store. Vanessa walked back up to the counter.

Vanessa: He is cute.

Matt: I told you to stop.

Vanessa: We're not together anymore remember.

Manny: Do you have any lemonade? (She said to Matt)

Matt: My turn. (He said to Vanessa)

Vanessa gave Matt a cold stare as he made his way over to Manny. Craig walked up to the counter. Vanessa's face softens.

Craig: This should do it. (He said putting a few items on the counter)

Vanessa: Ok.

Craig: So what time do you close?

Vanessa: 5 tonight. Matt's having a party. Hey. Do you want to come?

Craig: He already invited us.

Vanessa: Are you coming?

Craig thought.

Vanessa: I hope you do. It's gonna be great. Matt has a band and they're gonna play.

Craig face showed interest.

Craig: He's in a band.

Vanessa: Yeh. Do you play?

Craig: Guitar. I'm in a band back home too.

Vanessa: Cool. Well just come stop by and hear them.

Craig: We'll probably go.

Vanessa: Good.

Manny walked to the front of the store with Matt next to her. Vanessa put their stuff into a bag.

Matt: So we'll see you at the party later?

Craig: Yeh we'll be there.

Matt: 8:00

All: bye.

Craig and Manny walked out the door.

(Vanessa thinking to herself)

That guy was too fine. Wait till tonight.

(Matt thinking to himself)

Manny is definitely a person I'd like to get to know better


	8. Chapter 8

AT THE PARTY

Craig and Manny walked in to the party. The band was playing and everyone was dancing. Craig and Manny looked around at the place. After about ten minutes, Matt spotted them and made his way over.

Matt: Manny/Craig. You made it.

Manny: Hi

Matt: Hey Craig. There's a spot up there for you man. (He said pointing to the stage)

Craig: OK

Matt: Whenever you're ready.

Manny: Come on. (She said pulling Craig's arm) First we dance.

Craig: Definitely later. (Craig said to Matt as Manny led him to the dance floor)

Manny and Craig stayed on the dance floor for about an hour.

Manny: Remember the last time we danced like this?

Craig: Yeh I remember. (Craig said squeezing her waist with his hands)

Manny: I love dancing.

Craig: Me too. With you.

Manny: That's because we know how to move together. (She said with a grin on her face)

Just then, Craig looked up and saw Matt. He was waving him to come over to the stage. Craig waved back.

Manny: I see you eyeing the stage.

Craig smiled

Manny: Go

Craig: Are you sure?

Manny: Yes. Go ahead. I'll be listening over there.

Craig: I'll be back soon.

Craig kissed Manny and then made his way over to the stage. Matt introduced Craig to the band and got him set up with them. Craig talked a little with them about the songs he wanted to do and then they began to play.

Matt: Hey Manny.

Manny: Hi

Matt: So how do they sound to you?

Manny: Great.

Manny started bouncing' her head back and forth and shaken her legs.

Matt: you want to dance?

Manny: umm………ok.

Matt and Manny went out on the dance floor. They stayed there for a half an hour. Craig had played three songs and was moving to his last one.

Manny: I've got to get something to drink

Matt: Come on.

They walked over to a cooler. Matt got out bottled water for Manny.

Manny: Thanks.

Matt: How do you like the party?

Manny: It was really fun. Thanks for inviting us. (She said smiling)

Craig: Where going to slow things down a bit. (He said to the people form the stage)

Manny and Matt turned towards the stage to hear what song Craig was going to sing next. Craig started to sing. After a few minutes Matt turned back to Manny.

Matt: You know that is a really good song.

Matt noticed that the smile Manny once had was no longer on her face. Her expression was cold and he knew she was angry.

Matt: What's the matter?

Manny: Nothing. I need some air.

Manny got up and made her way to the back steps. A few minutes later Matt followed her and found her in the back porch. Manny was looking out at the rain that was coming down like a mist outside.

Matt: Ok. What's wrong?

Manny: It's nothing.

Matt: The girl with the prettiest face here just gave an expression that could kill and you say it's nothing.

There was a long silence

Manny: That last song Craig was singing.

Matt: Yeh. What about it?

Manny: That was one he wrote for his ex-girlfriend. His recently ex-girlfriend.

Matt: Oh.

Manny: (talking loud) I'm so sick of competing with her. You just don't know how frustrating it been. I feel like I've been on this relationship roller coaster for 2 years and just when I think the ride is over and I can be happy. It starts up again.

Just then the rain started coming down harder. Then the sounds of thunder were heard.

Matt: I used to watch the rain all the time.

Manny looked at him confused. She was talking to him about her life and he was talking to her about rain.

Matt: Something about it is calming, don't you think?

Manny: (softly) Yeh, I guess so. (Manny looked out the window)

Matt moved closer to Manny.

Matt: Look how calm it has made you in a matter of seconds.

Manny turned around and looked up at Matt.

Craig was done with his songs and left the band. The band continued to play. As Craig came down from the stage, he ran into a familiar face.

Vanessa: Craig, those were some really great songs.

Craig: Thanks

Vanessa: So how long have you been playing?

Craig: About 3 years

Vanessa: I really like the last one you did. (She said touching his shirt)

Craig: it took a while to write that one.

Vanessa: So listen, do you want to go upstairs and talk.

Craig smiled. He touched her face gently with his hand.

Craig: I would go in a minute……..

Vanessa smiled

Craig:………if I didn't have a girlfriend.

Vanessa: (her smiled faded) All the exciting ones are taken.

Craig bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Craig: You'll find yours.

Vanessa: I hope so.

Craig: Listen, you haven't seen Manny have you?

Vanessa looked around. Then she spotted Troy.

Vanessa: Hey Troy. Have you seen Manny?

Troy: Check the back.

Craig: (to Vanessa) Thanks.

Matt's face leaned into Manny's and their lips touched. Within seconds, they were separated by a loud thunder and then a loud thump at the door. They both turned. It was Craig. He stood there and stared at them with a cold hard look on his face.

Manny: Craig! (she said startled)

Craig walked in a headed straight for Matt.

Craig: What do you think your doing with my girlfriend? (He said pushing Matt)

Matt: Look Craig, she was hurt. She's been hurt for years by you. (He said pushing back)

Craig: You need to stay out of our business!

Matt: I would have if she hadn't came to me.

Craig and Matt grabbed each other, fell to the floor, and started wrestling.

Manny: CRAIG/ MATT STOP

Just then Troy and Vanessa came in Troy broke up the fight by holding Matt by the arms. As soon as Craig was up on his feet, he realized Manny was gone. She had run out the back door and down the steps. Craig ran after her. Matt started to follow. Vanessa stopped him.

Matt: What are you doing?

Vanessa: Let them go Matt. Let her go.

Matt: But……..

Vanessa: She's not your girlfriend. She's his. He loves her Matt.

Matt: But…..

Vanessa: ……..and she loves him.

Matt stopped and finally heard what Vanessa was saying.He walked up to Vanessa, grabbed her hand and went back into the party.


	9. Chapter 9

As Craig opened the door to the cabin, he saw Manny sitting on the couch with the lights off. Her hair was wet and her clothes were soaked from the rain. Craig stepped in and shut the door. Then there was a loud thunder.

Craig: Are you alright? (He said in a stern voice)

Manny shook her head yes.

Craig walked over to the middle of the living room. He turned and faced Manny.

Craig: Coming up here was supposed to be a new beginning for us. We put the past behind us.

Manny: Yes.

Craig: I thought we were going to start over.

Manny: We were.

Craig: THEN WHY WERE YOU KISSING MATT! I turned my back for a few minutes and you go off and kiss someone else.

Manny: It wasn't planned.

Craig: That's brilliant

Manny: Hey, I wouldn't even have gone off if you never played that damn song.

Craig: What song?

Manny: The slow song. The one you wrote for Ashley.

Craig: That song didn't mean anything. Sure I started that song when I was with her but I finished it after we broke up.

Manny: Look all I know is I can't compete with her anymore. I won't be your second choice.

Craig: And I won't have a girlfriend I can't trust.

Manny: YOU'RE talking to me about trust.

Craig looked at Manny and was silent. He couldn't believe she went there. He walked over to the front door.

Craig: Look, I need to be by myself for a while.

Manny: But it's raining.

Craig: I don't care

Manny: Fine. (Manny said getting up and walking to the bedroom) Neither do I.

Manny slammed the bedroom door. Craig walked out on the front porch and sat on a chair that was there. Craig sat outside for nearly an hour. He was angry and it took that long to calm down. He didn't care that it was raining. He didn't care about the thunder. All that kept going through his head was the kiss he saw Manny and Matt share. When he went back inside, the bedroom door was still tightly shut. Craig took off his wet jeans and shirt. Luckily, his bag was near the couch. He changed into a pair of shorts and a dry t-shirt and lay on the couch. Soon after that he fell asleep. A few hours went by.

In the bedroom, Manny laid on the bed restless. She rolled over to look at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 a.m. She had dozed off a couple times, but was quickly awakened by her thoughts.

Manny's POV

Was it my fault? No. He's the one that played that damn song. But…… I guess he did have the right to be mad at me. He did see Matt kiss me. I definitely would have been mad if I had seen him kissing another girl. I probably would have broken up with him right there. I'm just so sick of playing second to Ashley. But …I am the one that is here, not Ashley. Why do I keep going back to him? He was my first for everything. My first date. My first kiss. My first time. And I know I was his. I guess the question is 'Is his love true'?

Manny: yes (she whispered) and I love him too.

Manny quickly realized what she had said. She sat up and got off the bed. She went to the door to see if she could hear anything. She couldn't. Slowly, she opened the door. It was dark. She walked into the living room and over to the couch. There she saw Craig sleeping. She looked at him and her heart began to melt, like it had done countless times before. Manny knelt down beside him. She took her fingers and ran them through his hair slowly. Craig stirred and slowly woke up. He sat up slightly.

Manny: Are you ok?

Manny shook her head yes. Craig sat up a little more and pulled Manny to sit on the couch next to him.

Manny: I'm sorry. (she whispered)

Craig pulled Manny to him and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and full of feeling. Almost like he was trying to prove to her he was better then Matt. Manny felt this observation but never said a word. The excitement over being fought for was exciting. After a few minutes they broke away and looked at each, the same question was going through there head, but neither one asked it.

Manny grabbed Craig's t-shirt from the front and pulled it. Craig got the message and took it off. Manny leaned in again and kissed Craig. Her hands went up and down his back. Craig lips went from Manny's lips to her neck and down to her shoulders. Manny was wearing a sleeveless cotton night shirt with a lace ribbon in front and a pair of cotton shorts.

Craig looked at Manny and wanted to be sure. Manny looked at him and then down at her night shirt. Manny pulled the lace on her shirt and it came open. Craig moved forward while Manny went backward on the couch. The rest of her clothes came off and their bare skin was touching. Craig caressed Manny. Manny's eyes opened and then closed. She was feeling all the sensations Craig was giving her.

Craig: Manny

Manny opened her eyes and looked at Craig,

Craig: I love you, beautiful.

Manny: I love you too. I always have.

Craig slid on top of Manny. He kissed her and then he was inside her. Manny remembered this feeling she had felt once before. She was not scared; she just knew that this time it was filled with the right kinds of emotions. As their bodies moved, Manny knew, that after keeping her heart strong for so long, with one thrust Craig had weaken her.

Afterwards, Craig gave Manny one final kiss. Craig gave Manny her top and shorts and he put his t-shirt and shorts back on.

Craig: We better get some sleep.

Craig held out his hand and Manny grabbed it. They walked into the bedroom. As they spooned together, Craig spoke.

Craig: Manny

Manny: Yeh

Craig: Are you ok?

Manny: Yes. (she said giving him a little squeeze on his arm)

Craig: Did you…….Was it….good….for you?

Manny: (smiling) it was perfect.

Craig smiled to himself and gripped her tighter. They fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Manny was the first to wake up. She was still in Craig's arms. She laid there thinking about every moment that had happened the night before. She couldn't believe that after everything she had been through with Craig, he was finally hers.

Craig: Hey

Manny: Did I wake you?

Craig: Yeh…. ya did.

Manny: I did!

Craig: I'm not used to waking up next to my girlfriend. (He hugged her)

Manny: (she smiled) Well I guess we should be getting up if were going to catch our bus on time.

Craig: Well actually I was thinking we could…………………………..

Manny looked at Craig. He had a big grin on his face and Manny knew exactly what was on his mind. Manny smiled. Craig turned Manny over on her back.

Craig: You know this is the best time I've ever had up here.

Manny: me too

They started kissing when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They parted.

Craig: Who could that be?

Manny: I don't know.

Craig got up from the bed.

Manny: Craig …maybe it's Matt.

Craig: It better not be him. (He said sternly)

Manny: He could be coming here to apologize

Craig: I don't care.

Manny: Craig…………. (In a tempting voice) If you accept his apology I'll make it worth your wild.

Craig: (quickly thinking) All right I'll accept it.

Craig came out the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen first. He figured if it was Matt coming to apologize then he would make him wait a little. Soon, there was a second knock. Craig walked over to the front door and opened it.

Craig: (with a shocked look on his face) Ashley!

Ashley: Hi Craig.

Craig: Ashley what ….what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?

Ashley: I just came to…………….

Just then Manny came out of the bedroom.

Manny: Well was it ………him.

Craig turned to look at Manny. Manny saw who was at the door and was shocked. Ashley heard a voice and when Craig turned she looked pasted him to see who it was. Ashley saw Manny in the background. She was wearing Craig's t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was messy.

Ashley: How could……….

Manny: Oh hell (she whispered)


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley: What's going on here?

Craig: How did you know we were here?

Ashley: I found that lawyer's paper and I came up to…..

Craig: You Stole It!

Manny: (annoyed) Umm….Excuse me, but what the hell is she doing here?

Ashley: What Are You Doing Here?

Craig: Manny, I don't know. I had no idea.

Ashley: What is this some kind of trip for the two of you?

Manny walked closer to the door. She looked at Ashley with a lot of disbelief in her eyes.

Manny: AHA…._WE_ are none of your business.

Ashley: Craig, I came up here to talk to you.

Manny: I don't believe this.

Ashley: Craig I want us to give it another shot.

Manny: What! Are you kidding me? Look around Ashley, Does it look like Craig wants you.

Craig: Look Ashley, you better go.

Ashley: Will I see you when you get back?

Manny: THAT'S IT! (Manny said lunging at her)

Craig stopped Manny by extending his arm out to hold Manny from getting to Ashley.

Craig: Ashley, Just Go!

Ashley turned around and Craig closed the door on her.

Manny: Well?

Craig: Well, What?

Manny: How did this happen?

Craig: I didn't know she was coming up here.

Manny: How did she know we were up here? Rather, how did she know _you_ were up here?

Craig was silent for a few seconds

Craig: OK. A day or two before we left, she came to see at the garage.

Manny: What. What did she say? Why didn't you tell me?

Craig: Because, I didn't want to upset you.

Manny: Finish (waiting for the rest of the explanation)

Craig: She came to me and wanted to know why I had been ignoring her.

Manny: ahha

Craig: She wanted to know how I could pick you and not her to be with.

Manny: ahha

Craig: I told her it was because I loved you.

Manny: And she just accepted that answer?

Craig: No, not really.

Manny: What else did she say?

Craig: She said that we wouldn't last and she'd make sure of it.

Manny: Really. (There was a pause) But how did she know about this place?

Craig: The paper the lawyer sent about this place; she must have taken it off the table before she left.

Manny walked over to the couch and sat down

Manny: Will this ever end?

Craig walked over and sat next to her.

Craig: Look, I don't want her. I love you. I've told you that.

Manny: Well I guess now you need to her.

Craig: I will, as soon as, we get back. Don't let her ruin us. Don't let her get to you.

Manny: Oh I'm not going to let _her_ ruin anything. (She said deep in thought)

Craig looked at Manny wondering what she had going on in her mind; wondering if she was planning.

Craig: Good. Well we better get ready to go before we miss the bus.

BACK HOME

Five Hours later, Craig and Manny were back home.

JOEY'S HOUSE

Angie: Craig. Craig. (She yelled running towards him)

Joey: Hey. How was it?

Craig: Great. It was just like I remembered it.

Joey: So, you had a good time?

Craig: (with a smirk on his face) I had a great time.

Joey: Good. You can tell me all about it over dinner. Which, I better get started.

Craig: I'm going to go unpack.

SANTOS HOUSE

Mrs. Santos: Hi Mija

Manny: Hi Mami

Mrs. Santos: How was Emma's

Manny: Good

Mrs. Santos: Did you have fun?

Manny: We had a great time. (she said smiling)

Mrs. Santos: What did the two of you do?

Manny: Just girl stuff.

Mrs. Santos: Good. Now, wash up so you can help with dinner.

Manny: Ok.

AT SCHOOL

A week had gone by since Craig and Manny's trip. Spinner and Jimmyapproached Craig at his locker.

Spinner: Hey Craig. We practicing today?

Craig: Everyday this week.

Jimmy: We only have a week left.

Craig: Don't worry. We'll be ready.

Jimmy: Alright man, we'll see you later.

They left for class. Manny came up behind him.

Manny: Hey

Craig: Hey. I was just thinking about you. (He said as he closed his locker)

Manny: Good. (She said before kissing him)

Craig: Walk you to your class?

Manny: Definitely

AFTER SCHOOL OUTSIDE

Manny: So what are you going to do now?

Craig: Me and the guys are going to practice.

Manny: OK

Craig: You want to come and watch?

Manny: No, I'll just wait for the party. Besides, I told Emma I'd go over.

Craig: What are you tw planning?

Manny: Probably talk about you and Sean. (She said smiling)

Craig: Oh really (He said grabbing her stomach, making her laugh)

Manny: Ok ok (laughing)

Emma came out of school.

Emma: Hey Craig. Hey Manny

Manny: Hey, are you ready?

Emma: Yes, Ready.

Manny turned to Craig.

Manny: All right. Call me later.

Craig: Yeh

They kiss each other goodbye

Emma: Bye Craig

Craig: Later Emma.

ON THE WAY TO EMMA'S HOUSE

Manny: So have you talked to Sean lately?

Emma: Yes, actually.

Manny: Did he tell you he and Ellie finally broke up?

Emma looked at Manny with disbelief.

Emma: No.

Manny: Well he told Craig it wasn't working out anymore.

Emma: ah ha

Manny: So if he didn't tell you about the breakup, what have you two been talking about then?

Emma: The past mostly. How and where we went wrong. How he was sorry for the stuff he did. We've had a lot of stuff to sort through. It started the weekend you went with Craig. Hey. How did that go anyways?

Manny: Em, it was great. It felt as it we were free. Of course there was a little drama at the end.

Emma: What kind of drama?

Manny: No way. I'll tell you that later. Right now, I want to hear where you and Sean stand.

Emma: Where at a good spot.

Manny: Are you going to bring him to the party?

Emma: I don't know.

Manny: Em, just ask him. Take a chance. I can see it in your face that you want to.

Emma: Maybe I will.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday, the day of the party, during school. Emma and Manny were walking down the hall.

Emma: So Ashley's been hanging around Craig a lot, don't you think?

Manny: yes (she said annoyed)

Emma: What's doing on there?

Manny: I don't know. She doesn't get the message. She wants him back and I never thought I would see Ashley so desperate.

Emma: I wouldn't worry too much about it.

Manny: It's not worrying I'm doing. It's getting fed up.

Emma: Well, would you look at that?

Manny looked the way Emma was facing. Down the hall, she saw Ashley standing behind Craig at his locker.

Manny: Watch this? (She said to Emma)

Manny walked over to Craig. She walked right passed Ashley, like she didn't even see her there. She put her hand on the back of Craig's neck. Craig flinched until he realized it was not Ashley touching him.

Craig: Hey! (He said happily)

But before he could get another word out, Manny grabbed him and pulled him towards her. There they stood kissing in front of Ashley. The kiss lasted about 30 seconds and when they were done, Craig could barely speak.

He was turned on by the taste of Manny's lips and the softness of her hands. He felt an ignition turn on inside of him. Just then he leaned in towards Manny for another kiss forgetting he was still at school. Manny turned her head.

Manny: Oh, hi Ashley. I didn't see you there.

Ashley: Yeh I'll bet.

Ashley walked away pissed off. She had an evil look on her face. Manny, who was still standing next to Craig, was smiling. She new her plan had worked out perfectly. And she had gotten the reaction she had wanted from Ashley. After, Manny turned back towards Craig.

Craig: you know you turned on something inside me that can't be turned off that quickly.

Manny: I'm sorry baby. How about I make it up to you after the party tonight?

Craig: Ok.

Manny looked at her watch.

Manny: I've got to go. I'm late for Chemistry.

Manny went forward to give Craig a quick kiss. But instead, Craig wrapped his arm around Manny's waist and kissed her passionately.

Manny: Wow. Now who's turning on who?

Craig smiled. They left.

DOWNSTAIRS PHYSICS CLASS

Ashley was sitting at her table when Ellie sat down next to her.

Ellie: Ash, what's going on with you?

Ashley: What do you mean?

Ellie: It seems like your obsessing over Craig.

Ashley: Obsessing, Elle please. I just want what I want.

Ellie: But he has already chosen Manny.

Ashley: He'll change his mind

Ellie: And if he doesn't.

Ashley: He will. I know it.

SCHOOLS OUT. THREE HOURS BEFORE THE PARTY

Craig calls Manny

Craig: Manny

Manny: Hi

Craig: I'm going to pick you up in a half an hour.

Manny: Craig, some family just got here today for a visit and we have to go out to dinner tonight.

Craig: You're not coming to hear me play?

Manny: I'll be there. I just have to do this first. I'll meet you there.

Craig: We start at 8:00.

Manny: I'll do my best. I've gotta go now.

Craig: Bye

Manny: Bye.

AN HOUR BEFORE THE PARTY

Craig, Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy are setting up the equipment.

Spinner: Dude, I can't believe that were finally playing at a party.

Marco: I guess were improving.

Craig: Well we got to be perfect for our recoding session.

Jimmy: Don't sweat it Craig. We will be.

Heather: Jimmy? Do you guys have everything you need?

Jimmy: So far.

Jimmy turned towards the band.

Jimmy: Guys. This is Hazel's cousin Heather. Heather this is Spinner, Craig and Marco. (He said pointing to each guy)

Guys: Hi

Heather: Hi

Craig: Hey thanks for asking us to play at your party.

Heather: Hazel said you were good. And I really didn't want to play a bunch of CD's.

Craig: Well don't worry were better than CD's.

Heather laughed.

Heather: Well, let me know if you need anything else.

Jimmy: All right.

Craig: Come on guys lets start tuning before it gets late.

An hour later people started arriving. As soon as, there were more than half of the people on Heather's guest list, she gave the ok to the band to start playing. The band did three songs and got applause after each one of them. Then they took a break. Craig put a CD in a player and slow songs started playing.

Jimmy went to find Hazel, while Craig, Spinner and Marco went to get something to drink.

Craig: I'll be back you guys.

Craig walked up to Emma and Sean, who he saw dancing out on the floor.

Craig: Emma, have you seen Manny?

Emma: No, not yet.

Craig: She was supposed to be here by now.

Sean: Give her a call.

Craig: Oh……. right. (He said looking at Sean. Realizing he was intruding on his dance with Emma)

Craig walked away and started dialing Manny's number.

Craig: Manny, where are you?

Manny: I'm sorry babe, I just got done. I should be there in about 20 minutes. Oh, and I'm bringing my cousin. Is that ok?

Craig: Yeh that's Ok.

Manny: I'll see you soon.

They hung up.

Craig walked back over to Marco and Spinner.

Craig: So who are you two eyeing?

Marco: Well, Spins checking out all the available girls here, while I'm looking at the guys.

Spinner: Dude.

Marco: So where's Manny?

Craig: On her way. She's bringing her cousin.

Spinner: Dude. Hook me up.

Marco: Spin, you don't even know what she looks like.

Spinner: Marco, she's Manny cousin.

Marco thought for a moment.

Marco: Oh, I see your point.

Craig: What point?

Spinner: That she's probably HOT like Manny is?

Craig: Hey!

Spinner: Just being honest.

Craig: I haven't even met her cousin. How can I hook you up?

Spinner: Well when you do.

Ten minutes later Manny and her cousin walked into the party. They walked around and finally found Craig and the others near the stage.

Manny: Hey. (She said to Craig before giving him a kiss.)

Craig: Finally. I thought you were going to miss the last half.

Manny: It took longer then I thought. When our parents get together they can talk forever. Oh, by the way, this is my cousin Lydia. Lydia, this is my boyfriend Craig. And that's Marco, Spinner, Sean and Emma.

All: Hi

Lydia: Hi

Emma: So how long has it been since the two of you have seen each other?

Manny: about a year.

Sean: What do you guys say after this we go get something to eat?

All: yes

Sean: Well, we'll see you guys after the party. (He said taking Emma's hand)

Emma: Nice to meet you Lydia.

Lydia: You too.

Marco: So where did you come from?

Lydia: California. In the States.

Spinner: So how long are you here for?

Lydia: I'm not sure. My father is actually thinking of moving us up here.

Spinner: Is that good?

Lydia: It is now. (she said looking at Spinner and smiling)

Craig and Manny looked at each other and smiled. They were witnessing Spinner and Lydia flirt right in front of their eyes. Suddenly, Jimmy and Hazel came over.

Jimmy: Well guys, I think its time to get back to playing.

Craig: Right

Jimmy: Hey Manny.

Manny: Hi Jimmy. Hi Hazel.

Quickly Manny introduced her cousin to Jimmy and Hazel before the guys went back on stage.

Manny, Hazel and Lydia stood there and listened to the guys play. The girls talked a while.

Hazel: I'll be back; I've got to talk to my cousin about something.

Manny: Ok. We'll see you later.

Hazel left. Manny and Lydia wet to find a place to sit.

Manny: So what was all the flirting with Spinner?

Lydia: What flirting?

Manny: Come on. I know it when I see it.

Lydia smiled. Well he's cute. Don't you think?

Manny: Yeh.

Lydia: Do you think he's interested in me?

Manny looked up at the stage. Then back at Lydia.

Manny: Yeh he's interested.

Suddenly two guys came up to the girls and sat down next to them.

1st guy: We haven't seen you two around.

Manny: Well we just got here.

2nd guy: We haven't seen you two at school either.

Manny: We'll that's because we go to Degrassi.

1st guy: I'm Todd and that Zack.

Manny: I'm Manny and that's my cousin Lydia

Todd: Cousins. I knew it. You two have a resemblance.

Zack: So do you two want to dance?

Manny: We would but…..well, see that guy up there? (She pointed at the stage to Craig)

Zack: Yeh.

Manny: That's my boyfriend

Lydia: And the one on the drums is mine.

Todd: Well, can't blame us for trying.

The guys got up and walked away. Two hours later, the band was finished playing. The party was over and before leaving, the band was booked to do two more parties.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has read all the recent chapters and have responded.**

**This is a short chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the story feel free to share.**

**The next chapter will be longer**.

TWO MONTHS LATER, Lydia and her family had made the move from California to Toronto. They had moved into a house a few blocks from Manny's family. Lydia had a younger brother, David, who was 9 and an older brother, Eduardo, who was 20. Over the last few weeks, Manny, Craig and Spinner had been showing Lydia around. Lydia and Spinner were getting to know each other very well.

After the party, Sean and Emma decided to give it another chance and got back together. They had been spending a lot of time together, so Manny hadn't talked to Emma in a while.

At School, Lydia's first week was easier because she had met everyone at the party. Manny showed her around and by the end of the week, she was comfortable.

Manny: Emma (she yelled down the hall)

Emma turned around and started to walk back.

Emma: Hey Manny.

Manny: It's been forever. So how are you and Sean?

Emma: Good

Manny: Hey I was thinking, how about we have a girl's night out on Friday. Lydia's brother knows the owners of this one club and he could get us in. Wanna go?

Emma: Umm

Manny: come on Em, we haven't hung out in a while. Besides you can hang out with Sean on Saturday, if that's what you're worried about.

Emma: Ok, let's do it.

Manny: Great I'll take care of all the arrangements. Just be at my house tomorrow at 8:00.

Emma: Ok. Well let's get to Drama.

After school, Lydia, Manny and Emma were walking down the stairs that led outside. Manny saw Craig standing by the table waiting for her. He was talking to Spinner and Sean. They walked over.

Manny: So what are you guys up to?

Spinner: Guy talk.

Manny: Really? (Manny said looking at Craig)

Sean: So do you guys want to catch a movie?

Manny: Can't, we've got gymnastics practice.

Craig: Again?

Manny: Well the meets in three weeks.

Spinner: Lydia?

Lydia walked over to Spinner who was on the other side of the table. They got wrapped in their own conversation while Craig and Manny had one of their own.

Manny: you know I have to practice. The teams we are going up against are _really_ good

Craig: I know. It's just with you practicing and the band practicing we haven't really had time to be alone. (He said putting his hands on her hips.)

Manny: I know.

Craig: How about tomorrow night? Joey stays in on Fridays and I can ask him if he'll let me use the car.

Manny: I can't tomorrow. I promised the girls a girl's night out.

Craig turned away slightly and Manny turned him back around.

Manny: But…….(she said getting Craig to look at her) we could do it on Saturday.

Craig: Joey goes to Caitlyn's with Angela on Saturdays. He stays there all night. We won't be able to get the car.

Manny: I know. It'll just be me and you at your house.

Craig smiled and pulled her close for a kiss.

Craig: So what time will you have to be back at Emma's?

Manny: I'm not staying at Emma's.

Craig: Didn't you tell your mom you're staying at a friend's house?

Manny: Oh my mom thinks I am spending the night at Emma's, but that's not where I'll be.

Craig: (hesitantly) where will you be?

Manny: With you.

Manny smiled. Craig kissed her again.

Emma: Ok, break up you to. We've got to get to gymnastics.

Emma kissed Sean and started walking back towards the school. Spinner kissed Lydia on the cheek.

Craig: I'll see you later.

Manny: Bye.

Sean, Spinner and Craig began walking.

Sean: So did you hear about this girl's night out thing?

Craig: Yeh. Wonder what there going to do?

Sean: Don't know. I didn't ask Emma all that.

Craig: I thought girls wanted to hang out with their boyfriends.

Sean: So did I.

Spinner: Wait minute guys. If they're having a girl's night out, we'll just have a guy's night out.

Craig: sounds good to me.

Sean: me too.

Spinner: I'll call Jimmy and ask if he wants in.

Craig: Good. I'll call Marco.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday Night: Girl's Night Out

The next night Lydia picked up Manny and Emma. They were dressed to have a good time and were excited about what the night had in store for them.

Emma: So where are we going?

Manny: Argyle's

Lydia: It's a club. My brother knows the owners so we can get in.

Manny: We just have one more stop to make.

Emma: Where?

Manny: Paige's house

Emma: She's coming?

Manny: Don't worry Em, we'll have fun.

Lydia pulled in front of Paige's house. She waited for a few seconds then the front door opened. Paige and Hazel walked out of the house.

Manny: So where did you tell Sean you were going?

Emma: I told him out, but I told him I didn't know where yet. Why where did you tell Craig you were going.

Manny: He didn't ask me. He probably will tomorrow though.

The car door opened and Paige and Hazel got in.

Hazel: Alright, we're in.

Paige: So where are we going?

Manny: Argyle's

Paige: And _how_ are we going to get in there?

Manny: Lydia's brother knows the owner. Don't worry Paige it's covered.

Hazel: So Emma, I hear you and Sean are still going strong?

Emma: Yeh. We're together.

Hazel: So what do you think about Ellie showing up at his house yesterday?

Emma didn't say a word. She had a surprised expression on her face.

Paige: He did tell you about that, didn't he?

Emma: YES. I'm not threatened by Ellie.

Paige: Oh……..OK.

Emma said it, but no one in the car believed her. Not even Emma, herself.

Forty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot. The girls were looking at the building itself, and then at the long line that lead up to the doors.

Paige: Tell me we don't have to wait in that line.

Manny: Quiet Paige, Lydia's on the phone.

Hazel: I have always wanted to come here and check this place out. Of course, I didn't think it would be happening for a few more years.

Manny: Me too.

Lydia parked the car on the other side of the entrance. They were in the back of the building. The girls got out and started walking.

Manny: So what did Eduardo say?

Lydia: Don't worry Manny.

The girls followed Lydia to a black door in the back. Lydia opened the door and all the

girls went in. Lydia led the girls up two flights of stairs and then waited outside the next door. Thirty seconds later it opened.

Eduardo: Hi ladies.

Lydia: Thanks bro. (She said entering the hall)

Manny: Yeh. Thanks cousin

After stepping inside, Lydia introduced the rest of the girls one by one.

Lydia: Oh this is Emma and Hazel and Paige.

Eduardo: Hi girls.

Eduardo finished letting the girls in and then locked the door after them. The five girls followed him. They could already hear the music thumping and were getting excited. Paige and Hazel were in the back of the line.

Paige: That guy is gorgeous.

Hazel: Yeh he is. I guess good looks run in Manny's family.

Paige: I'm gonna see if I can strike up a conversation with him later.

Hazel: Oh come on Paige, a guy that cute probably has a girlfriend.

Paige: We'll see.

Eduardo: Ok girls before we go in let me tell you two things one I'll be around the floor if anything happens and two stay away from the bar. Don't even try to get a drink. The bartenders are friends of mine and they know all about you.

Lydia: yes big brother (sarcastically)

Eduardo: And meet me here when it's over.

Lydia: Ok

Eduardo opened the last door. It led to a hallway and around the corner was the dance floor. The music was blaring and it was dim with colored lights. They walked around looking at the people. There were people dancing on the stage, on platforms and on the second dance floor upstairs.

Manny, Emma and Lydia started talking. They were pointing at the people upstairs. Then they saw some fine guys pass.

Manny: Would you look at him?

Lydia: I'm looking at his friend.

Paige and Hazel weren't far behind, but they were engaged in their own conversation. Just then some music came on that had a familiar beat.

Manny: Come on let's go dance.

Lydia: Let's go

Manny: Em, you coming?

Emma: Yeh. Let's go.

Manny: Paige, Hazel you going?

Paige: We're going to go look upstairs.

Manny: All right, we'll see you guys a little later then.

Manny, Lydia and Emma went to go dance. After about fifteen minutes of dancing, a guy came up behind Manny and started dancing with her. He put his hands on her hips and began moving with her. Manny grabbed his hands and took them off her hips but kept dancing with him. Just then a second guy, who was friends with the first guy, shouted something in his friend's ear and then eased his way behind Lydia.

2nd guy: What's your name?

Lydia: Lydia

2nd guy: Mine's Tony. Hey my friend wants to dance with your blonde friend.

Lydia: Hold on.

Lydia walked over to Emma.

Lydia: Hey someone wants to dance with you.

Emma: Who?

Lydia: Another friend, I guess. Is it cool?

Emma, who didn't really want to be the only one not dancing with a guy, told Lydia it was ok. Tony signaled to his friend, Tim, and _he_ started dancing with Emma. The six were on the floor for about an hour.

Manny: All right, I'm ready to get some thing to drink. (She said as she signaled the drinking sign to Lydia and Emma.)

Jesse: Are you leaving?

Manny: No. We're just getting something to drink.

Jesse: Here, let us buy it for you. Come on guys lets go.

The six left the dance floor. They went to the bar.

Jesse: What do you want to drink?

Manny: just bottled water.

Jesse: What about your friends

Manny: They'll have the same.

Jesse ordered 3 bottled waters for the girls and three drinks for him and his friends.

Jesse: you know you're really pretty.

Manny: Thank you.

Jesse: Is this your first time here?

Manny: yes, actually.

Jesse: Well how do you like it?

Manny: I like it a lot. (She said smiling)

At the same time, Emma and Lydia were into their own conversations

Emma: So, do you guys come here often?

Tim: My friends do. This is my first time.

Emma: Ours too.

Tim: So do you think you'll be coming back here?

Emma: If mine friends have anything to say about it.

Tim: Good. So do you want to go back out and dance?

Emma: Sure

Tim: Hey guys were going back out on the floor.

Jesse: Ok. Manny, you ready?

Manny: I'm ready.

Jesse: Tony, you guys going?

Tony: (to Lydia) do you want to go on the other side and talk for a while?

Lydia: Ok.

Tony: (to Jesse) we'll be back on the floor later. Right now, we're going to the other side.

Jesse, Manny, Tim and Emma headed for the dance floor. Tony and Lydia went to sit on some couches that were in the corner. On the floor, Manny spotted Paige and Hazel. They had a drink in their hand and one guy was behind Hazel.

Hazel: Paige, I'm going to go dance with this guy. I'll be back in a minute.

Before Paige could get a word out, Hazel had taken off with the guy. Suddenly Paige felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

Eduardo: So did your friend take off on you?

Paige: (surprised by who it was) Yes she did.

Eduardo: Are you enjoying the club?

Paige: Yes. Thanks for getting us in.

Eduardo: You want to dance.

Paige: Absolutely

Eduardo and Paige started dancing. After about a half an hour of dancing, the club played a couple slow songs. Eduardo and Paige continued to dance but now they could talk.

Eduardo: So, how old are you anyway?

Paige: seventeen

Eduardo: Do you have a boyfriend?

Paige: No. Do you have someone special?

Eduardo: No one right now.

Paige: So, have you ever kissed someone younger than you.

Eduardo: yes, but they weren't friends of my sisters.

Paige: Oh. (She said disappointed)

Eduardo: But there's a first time for everything

Paige looked up at Eduardo and they kissed. Two minutes had passed and then the music started up again.

Eduardo: Come on (he said to Paige)

Eduardo and Paige made their way over to the couches and sat down. They talked for a short while and then continued kissing. Three couches away, Lydia had spotted her brother with Paige. Not wanting her brother to catch her making out with a guy, she quickly grabbed Tony and left.

The hours flew by and soon the announcer for the club called last drinks. The girls knew they had about a half an hour left. People were already heading towards the door.

Jesse: So when do you girls think you'll b up hear again?

Manny: Um, maybe in a couple of weeks.

Jesse: Well I know you won't give me your number so I'm not even going to ask for it, but I'm going to give you mine though.

Manny smiled and took the number.

Manny: thanks for the dances and the drink, Jesse. I had a real good time.

Jesse: Me to Manny. I'll see you next time.

Jesse gave Manny a kiss on the cheek and then kissed her hand.

Tim: Emma, I had a good time with you.

Emma: I had fun too.

Tim: Give me a call the next time you guys decide to come up her.

He handed her a piece of paper and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Manny: Was that great or what?

Emma: It was fun.

Manny: Those guys were so cute

Emma: Tim was nice. I didn't even feel uncomfortable around him.

Manny: See, I told you you would have fun.

Emma: We should have girl's night more often.

Manny: Don't worry, we will. Anyway, let's go find the others.

Manny and Emma went back to the hall where they had entered. Five minutes later Lydia and Hazel showed up.

Manny: Lydia, where's your brother?

Lydia: I saw him making out with Paige.

Manny: you're kidding.

Lydia: No.

Manny: I can't wait to hear about this.

Just then Eduardo walked up to the girls with Paige right behind him.

Eduardo: Are you girls ready?

Lydia: yes

The bunch of them walked down the stairs and to the door that led to the parking lot. They opened the black door and walked out.

Lydia: Thanks, I'll see you later.

Eduardo: Leave a note for mom telling her I'm not coming home tonight.

Lydia: All right.

Manny: Thanks, cuz. Bye.

Emma and Hazel: Bye

Paige walked out last. Eduardo grabbed her hand. Paige turned.

Eduardo: Paige. It was nice meeting you tonight. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again.

Paige: I hope so.

Eduardo: Let's just see what happens, ok?

Paige: Ok

Eduardo quickly kissed Paige one last time before shutting the door and going back inside.

On the way to the car, the girls were laughing and talking about the time they just had.

Lydia: All right. We all have stories, but the one I want to hear about is the one about my brother and Paige.

All the girls turned to Paige. Paige looked at them.

Manny: Come on Paige, let's hear it.

Paige: Well I kissed your brother.

Lydia: That I know already. What did he say to you at the door?

Paige: He said let's see what happens.

Lydia: Oh.

Paige: What does that mean?

Lydia: He interested, but I think it's your age. He's never dated one of my friends before. He's never dated anyone who was more than a year younger than him.

Paige: Well, we'll just have to change that.

The girls got into the car and went home.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry it has _really_ been forever since I've updated. Wasn't sure I wanted to continue with this story, but I've decided to write again until I'm out of material. So here it goes.

Saturday morning

It was 12 0'clock p.m. and Manny was still sleeping. Her mother had woken her up at ten to tell her that her father and herself were going shopping and would probably be gone until the early evening. After that, Manny had gone back to bed.

Manny who was still a little out of it awoke again to the sound of her cell phone.

Manny: Hello (She said groggily)

Craig: Manny?

Manny: Hi baby (She said waking up)

Craig: Are you still sleeping?

Manny: a little

Craig: Why? What time did you girls get in last night?

Manny: Um……I'm not sure…..2 maybe

Craig: 2 (he said in disbelief)

Manny: I think so (She said softly)

Craig: What did you guys do?

Manny: Craig, can we talk about all this later.

Craig: Why?

Manny: Because I'm sure you called me for another reason, right? Not just to ask me what we did last night.

Craig: Are you still coming over tonight?

Manny: Of course, I am. I miss you

Craig: Oh that's sweet. But you're still going to tell me about last night.

Manny: I know. (She said thinking that she was getting out of it.) Just let me do some stuff around here first and I'll be there later. What time does Joey leave?

Craig: 8

Manny: All right, I'll be there at 8:30.

Craig: Cool

Manny: Bye

Craig: Bye baby.

Manny ended her call with Craig and dialed Emma

Emma: Hello (she said softly)

Manny: Em, you up

Emma: Barely. I'm surprised you are.

Manny: Oh I just got a Craig awakening

Emma: What happened?

Manny: He called to find out if I was still coming to see him tonight, but the conversation detoured by him asking me what happened last night..

Emma: What did you tell him?

Manny: I told him that I would tell him later.

Emma: What are you going to tell him?

Manny: Well as far as I go, I guess the truth. Everyone else isn't his business.

Emma: Well I don't care if you tell him I was dancing with some one else.

Manny: Do you want me to?

Emma: After what I heard about Ellie being over at Sean's house last week, maybe he should wake up and realize he could lose me.

Manny: Em, you don't know why she was there.

Emma: Manny I don't care. I thought we were making progress and then this happens.

Manny: Well, if you want me to I'll carefully slide it in.

Emma: Do it Manny.

Manny: All right then, I'll talk to you later. Oh and remember my mom thinks I'm spending the night at your house tonight.

Emma: Don't worry about it.

Manny: Thanks Em, bye.


End file.
